It All Started With A Joke
by SolaireMomo
Summary: On his 21st birthday, Sonic spots Shadow and Rouge sitting together at a table talking and starts to joke around about them being a couple. Little does he know what's in store for him after that... No love in here, just humor that'll make you laugh a bit.


**A/N: ****Yo**** readers, what up! ****FF. net n00b here.**** This was a little something I thought about in school, and I thought it'd be pretty good, or just average. I hope some of the jokes in here make you giggle a bit at least… This is very short, so don't expect too much.**

**Meh****, I don't figure my fan fiction to be "good", so I'll leave it up to you guys to read this and give it a chance.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like SEGA to you? **

It All Started With a Joke

"PAAAARTAY!!!" Such shouts as this were heard from Sonic's grand mansion in the western side of Station Square. Inside were just about every Sonic character known. Ranging from the SEGA official to the Archie--hell, even Tiara Boobowski and Honey the Cat were there! It was the party of the ages!

Sonic the Hedgehog, world renowned hero, was sipping on red wine. Sonic flashed his signature grin and thumbs up pose when Amy went up to take a picture of him. She giggled. "Wow, what a party for your 21st!" she said with awe in her voice. "I can't believe you invited EVERYONE you know to this party!"

Sonic chuckled a bit. "Well Amy, I am the big 2-1 now, right? Everyone deserves to see the evolution of the greatest guy alive!" he announced proudly, raising his half empty glass in the air. Amy laughed. "Yep, agreed!"

Around the party, Tails and Charmy were going against each other in a game of Dance Dance Revolution. A crowd gathered to see them break out their dance moves. Eggman and Eggman Nega were chatting at a table about the possibilities of world conquest while sipping on tea. Knuckles, Julie Su, and the Chaotic (excluding Charmy) were playing poker. Shadow and Rouge were seen sitting at a table near the stereo, which was playing loud hip hop music, chatting about something. Basically put, everyone was having the time of their life.

Sonic looked boldly around the room with a smirk, looking at all the happy and slightly drunk faces of his comrades, rivals, and worst enemies. His gaze stopped on Shadow and Rouge, and his smirk spread into a wide smile. _Shad's got himself a girl…._ he thought.

He slowly walked over to the dark duo, that same smile stuck on his face like as if it had been crazy glued there. Shadow and Rouge stopped in mid-conversation thanks to his presence. Shadow stared at him questionably, but then his expression twisted in annoyance when he saw Sonic had that grin on his face.

_That_ grin.

The one that told him that Sonic planned on saying something to ruin his current mood.

"Yoooooo, Shadz!" Sonic said slowly, stretching out "yo" for about 3 seconds. Shadow's eyes narrowed slightly. He said nothing to him. Sonic's eyelids lowered. "I didn't know you and Rouge had something goin' on! Nice one!" Then he added: "So what do you guys plan on doing after the party is over?"

Shadow's eyes narrowed into slits. "What do you want, hedgehog….?" he growled through gritted teeth. Sonic chuckled. "Aw, don't be so tense! It's okay if you're going out with Rouge." he sneered, hiding his snickering. Rouge was blushing madly. "Um, I'm going to get a drink!" she blurted out and left the table walking quickly to ask Amy for a drink.

Shadow sighed. "Go away, Sonic."

Sonic, of course, didn't listen, and continued on. "Do you know what kind of lingerie she's going to wear for you tonight?" Shadow decided to get rid of the annoyance, he would have to sink to his level. "Yeah, I do. In fact, it's made out of your momma's hair. Have you ever wondered why she's so bald?"

"Ooooooo…" rang around the mansion. Emerl, the disc jockey, turned the volume down on the stereo a bit so that everyone could hear the insults. Sonic just laughed it off. "You wanna joke around huh? Just who exactly do you think you are, prancin' around like you're the big shebang, when EVERYBODY knows your chest fur is fake!" he retorted. "What do you do, shave some wool off a sheep and crazy glue it to your chest or something, man!? GET REAL!!!"

Scattered laughter and "Ooooo"s rang around the room. Shadow simply gave him an evil grin. "Clever. Reeeeaaaal clever. What about you? You're boasting shit like, 'WEAPONS ARE BAD, I DON'T USE THEM!!!!' when I could of sworn I saw you shoot your therapist a few months ago when she called you crazy!"

Yet again, more scattered laughter and "Ooooo"s, and one occasional "Treated!" from someone. Sonic nodded his head. "Haha. You see these shoes Shadow? They used Black Doom's scales to make these rich things!" Shadow smirked. "Oh really? Maybe I should alert G.U.N. to arrest you for working secretly with the enemy."

Sonic pulled out his cell phone and pretended to dial a number. "Hello, is this the National Zoo? One of your mental animals escaped, we need you to take him back." Laughter echoed around the room. Shadow chuckled evilly. "I'm the Ultimate Life Form fool; I am not a normal animal. However, _hedgepig_ a lot can be said for you. You must obviously be the stupidest member of your species to be friends with a fox! THAT'S YOUR FREAKING PREDATOR!!!"

Spilled drinks and diehard laughter bounced off the walls of the room as Sonic laughed it off sarcastically. "Good one. But at least I don't repeat myself 10-20 times." Sonic's eyes narrowed to match Shadow's signature glare. "I AM SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, THIS IS WHO I AM!!!! NOW GIVE ME THAT **DAMN** FOURTH CHAOS EMERALD!!!!!"

Thuds were heard around the room as now people were falling to the ground laughing. Shadow gave Sonic a stern glare, then cracked a slight smile. "Hmph. I wouldn't be saying anything, you wingless rodent." He then got a scary looking goofy expression on his face that made people back away in fear of his sanity. "Even without wings, I can still _fly_! NAR NAR NAR NAR NAR NAR NAR NAR." Shadow then starting walking around flapping his arms like a goofball. Shadow stopped and added, "Why don't you sing while you're at it!?! I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYY….." Shadow began singing horribly and doing overdramatic gestures to match the lyrics.

A window cracked as someone's laughter rang so loud, it screeched. Sonic was speechless. He couldn't find a comeback. He couldn't believe it. Everyone could not stop laughing. People were even _pointing_ and laughing. Sonic just stood there in awe. In awe to the realization that he just got served by Shadow.

Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow the Hedgehog freaking roasted him.

Shadow the mother fucking Hedgehog, the guy who angsts about something or other from time to time, made people almost puke from laughing so hard. Even worst, the laughing is directed at the True Blue.

He couldn't believe it.

He turned 21 just to get LAUGHED at? Out of all days, people choose today to make fun of him? What could've caused this horrible event.

Oh yeah, the joke….

_Do you know what kind of lingerie she's going to wear for you tonight?_

Sonic smacked his forehead in disbelief. Turns out toying with his rival didn't go to well….

In fact, amidst of all the laughter, people were chanting, "GO SHADOW, GO SHADOW, IT'S YA BIRTHDAY!!!!" when ironically, this was Sonic's birthday. _Sonic's_ birthday. Sonic spotted a red faced Amy, who was still chuckling at an erratic rate. "Er…"

Amy turned to Sonic with a psychotic smile, the one that looks like you ate too much candy. "YOU. GOT. OOOOOWNED!!!!!!!!" she managed to blurt out before bursting into another fit of laughter. Sonic looked away from her just to see everyone picking Shadow up and carrying him out of the house, chanting "GO SHADOW!!!!" Sonic's jaw dropped.

Amy smiled politely at Sonic. "Excuse me while I go join them!" She ran off to catch up with the crowd, leaving 21 year old Sonic alone.

The next day, it was on headlines, radio, television, Internet-in big bold letters, the name of this big Hollywood case is….

**SHADOW SERVES THE TRUE BLUE ON A SILVER PLATTER. **

Talk about public humiliation! Poor Sonic was forced to remember this moment every time he was in the public eye.

In a recent interview about Sonic's heroic rescue mission to find the captured G.U.N. agents on a dangerous island, one of Scarlet Garcia's questions were, "So Sonic, do you remember when Shadow humiliated you on your birthday?" The question was followed by laughter that made Sonic turn red in embarrassment.

Tails called Sonic everyday, of course. And when he answered the phone, Tails would say, "Hey Sonic, don't fight Shadow-he might roast you like fried chicken!"

Yeah, ever since that day, no one ever let that go. It gets worse around his birthday too. Sonic shook his head in disbelief as he heard laughter all around him as he walked around town. _And it all started with a joke… _

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this short one shot! It's not exactly my best in humor, but it's just something that can get a giggle or two out of you. And no this is not Sonic bashing-I ****luuuuurve**** Sonic just as much as Shadow, so don't imply that I hate him. Please leave some reviews and please ****don't flame****, or I will feed the flames to the ****Iblis**


End file.
